


Discoveries Beyond the Heart and Soul

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaAfter seperating Ares and Xena realize how much they need each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Story's mine, Character's aren't. NO SUBTEXT! This takes up after my first story, "Days after the Ides of March," ended so you might want to read it first. Let me know what you think. THANKS! Enjoy!!

Xena, Gabrielle, and Amarice had been traveling for several days trying to find someone to help, but with little success, finally they decided to rest. Xena went hunting leaving the others to set up camp. Amarice decided to ask Gabrielle the question that had been on her mind for the past two or three days, "Gabrielle, does mom seem to be acting strange to you? She's seemed a little unfocused and depressed lately, actually ever since we left Ares." Gabrielle looked at her and saw the concern on the young girl's face, "I know what you mean, she has been a little out of it lately. If you want me to, I'll talk to her tonight and see if I can find out what's up with her." Amarice smiled in relief, "Thank you so much Gabby. It means allot to me." Xena entered the camp with two squirrels and a rabbit. She dropped them by the fire and started to skin them. Amarice realized that it was probably a good time for the two friends to talk, so she said, "I'm going to go and see if I can find some berries and stuff like that. I'll be back in a little while." Xena smiled, "Hmm what's up with her?" She asked as her daughter left the camp. Gabrielle came over to help Xena skin dinner and decided that this was as good a time as any to try and find out what was up with her friend,"Xena, she's just worried about you. You've been acting really depressed lately and it's scaring us. Xena, please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you," she begged, the desperation spilling out her mouth and into her words. "Gabrielle, what makes you think that there is something is wrong with me? Nothing is wrong! I'm fine, understand? FINE!" Xena yelled at her best friend. Gabrielle looked a little scared, but immediately hid it, "Xena, I know something's wrong. Now please, stay calm, but you've been acting very depressed ever since we left Ares. Don't let him get to you, he's probably forgotten about the emotions that you two shared, and when he said that he loved you, it was one of his tricks to get you back," Gabrielle said calmly, trying not to upset her friend. Xena broke down into tears and sobbed, "I know. It's just, I felt something between us and this time I thought it might be different. Gabrielle, I know that you are correct, I know that he doesn't really love me, but I miss him. I need him, I love him, Gabrielle." Gabrielle held her in a soothing manner, "Give it time, Xena. Just give it time and these feelings will be gone and you'll hate him again. Things will go back to the way they were before all of this happened. Just give it time," she said gently. Xena jerked away from her friend and stated, "That's just it, I've never really hated him. Sure I've been mad at him and at times I've been pretty pissed with him, but I've never really hated him." They both sighed and continued to fix dinner.   
  
Amarice who had been listening to their conversation from a hidden vantage point, decided that it was a good time to return to camp. She walked in with a sack of berries and smiled. Gabrielle turned away from the cooking meat and said, "Good you're back we were starting to get worried about you." Amarice got a cocky look on her face, "Gab, I'm a Demi-Goddess, no one can kill me," she said sarcastically. Xena glared at her and replied sharply, "Get that look off your face, it makes you look like your father. And don't be so cocky , Demi's can be killed almost as easily as a mortal can." Amarice let her face fall and muttered, "PMS," then glared over at Gabrielle who had heard her and was giggling. Xena glared at her, "Yah, whatever. Are you two going to eat or is it all mine?" She asked sarcastically.   
  
After eating, Xena went for a swim. "So," Amarice started, "What's wrong with mom?" Gabrielle looked at her and grimly confessed, "She fell in love with your father, but knows that he was just playing to her weak side. She misses him." Amarice looked sad, then said, "Why don't you go yell at him or let me go and yell at him?" Gabrielle looked at her, "Yah, right! And what are you going to tell Xena, if I just left?" She asked sarcastically. "I'd tell her that you took Arlea out for a little ride," she stated knowingly. "Fine," Gabrielle replied defeated, "I'll be back as soon as possible." Then she was off. Xena walked into camp just on time to see her best friend leave, "Where's she going in such a hurry?" She asked curiously. Amarice whirled around, surprised, "Oh, hi mom. She wanted to go for a walk. So I suggested that she take Arlea for a ride. She said she'd be back as soon as she got her new story worked," she said, then turned in for the night. Slowly, Xena, also went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle entered Ares temple and was shocked to see him there, relaxing on his thrown. At seeing her enter, he got up and asked, "Where's Xena? Is she okay?" Gabrielle blinked a few times in surprise and moved away from him, "She's fine," she answered shortly. He looked relieved, then confused, "Then, why are you here, if she's fine?" He asked. "I came to talk to you about lying to Xena like you did," she stated. His eyes widened, "I didn't lie to her, blondy. I do love her. Look I was afraid this was going to happen. Wait here," he ordered, then disappeared. Gabrielle was highly confused for a minute, then decided to sit on the alter steps and wait for his return.   
  
A few minutes later Ares reappeared in his temple, with Aphrodite beside him, "Hi, sweat pea," she said. Gabrielle jumped up, with a questioning look on her face, "Ares, why is Aphrodite here?" She asked. "Who better than the Goddess of Love to prove to you that I love Xena?" He shot back at her. Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! Of course she'll side with you, all you gods stick together," she said sarcastically, "Hello, Love Goddess in the house! We gods don't always stick together. Okay Gabby, do you know what happens when someone swears on Zeus's name, but is truly lying?" She asked a little more than irritated with the mortal. Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Duh! They get fried, so what?" She said smart-alickly. "Good," Ares said, then continued after getting the bards attention, "I swear on the name of my father Zeus, I love Xena more than life itself," he stated. Thunder roared and Gabrielle smiled smugly, but then it stopped, nothing happened and her face fell. Realization hit her, he wasn't lying, she fell backwards in shock and was caught by Aphrodite. Ares smiled in victory, "I told both you and Xena that I wasn't lying," he said to a still shocked bard. "Oh, by the gods, it's true," she stated dreadfully. Then she straightened up, "I have to get back to Xena! I convinced her to hate you! I have to go and fix this," she said franticly. "You WHAT!" Ares yelled. Gabrielle looked at him, a little worried that he might blow her into a million little pieces. "Xena was really depressed, so I talked to her. I convinced her that you were just using her again," she explained. "GREAT!" He yelled, then started pacing the room, franticly gesturing at the air. "What's wrong with him? I said I'd go and fix this," she asked the blond goddess that was standing next to her. "He doesn't want to lose again. Look sweat pea, I'll keep him here for as long as I can, but you better go talk to your friend. Send Amarice here, she can help me control her father." Aphrodite said softly. Gabrielle nodded, "Right," she said, then quickly left.   
  
Gabrielle rushed into their camp and woke Amarice up. "Amarice, go to your father's temple. Aphrodite will explain. Quickly, take Arlea, go, now," she said urgently. "Right," Amarice said unsure of what was going on. "Oh, and be careful, he's pissed," Gabrielle added as the young women road off. "It's too late to talk to Xena now, I'll have to wait until morning," the young bard said to herself. Then she herself went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Xena awoke and looked around the camp. Arlea was still gone and now Amarice was too, but Gabrielle had returned. She shook her friend awake. "Where's Amarice?" She asked the drowsy bard. Gabrielle yawned, "I'll explain everything after we eat," she replied sleepily. Xena looked at her suspiciously, then started breakfast while Gabrielle fully woke up. After eating the bard smiled reassuringly and started to explain, "Yesterday, while you were swimming, Amarice suggested that I go talk to Ares about lying to you. So, I did, but he was able to swear on Zeus's name that he loved you and he didn't get fried or anything. That's when I realized that he hadn't been lying to you. He truly does love you, Xena. Amarice went to his temple to help Aphrodite keep him under control. He got a little mad when I told him about or little chit-chat," she stated guiltily. Xena closed her eyes, trying to absorb what her friend had told her. She looked at Gabrielle and burst into tears, "What am I going to do?" She asked through sobs. Gabrielle put an arm around her, "Xena, let's go to his temple. I think you need to talk to him," she said gently. Xena nodded and started straightening herself up. A few moments later she turned to the young Amazon Queen, "So, how do I look?" She asked. Gabrielle smiled, "Like a warrior who needs to brush her hair," she replied, throwing her friend a brush. "Thanks! Get Argo ready, will ya? If he's mad, we better hurry up and get there, for Aphrodites sake and Amarices." She stated knowingly, while brushing her hair. Gabrielle nodded and went to tack up Argo. A few minutes later, Xena came and tied their stuff onto the saddle, then mounted the war horse. After getting situated, she lowered her arm to her Amazon friend and hoisted her onto the horse with her. 


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the temple just on time to see Amarice run out. "Mom!" She yelled. Xena looked at her daughter, "What's wrong?" She asked sarcastically. Amarice ducked as a lightning bolt buzzed over her head, "He's very, very, mad," she explained. Xena smiled and walked into the temple, motioning for everyone, including Aphrodite, to stay outside, then said, "Ares, cool down." There was a dead silence as the War God turned around to see his only love leaning against a pillar. "Xena, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock as he walked over to her. She smiled at him, "Gabrielle told me about the little talk you two had. Anyway, I was beginning to wish I'd never left in the first place," she replied tears in her eyes. As he stopped in front of her and was about to reply, she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I love you, Xena," he whispered in her ear. She smiled, "I know," she replied softly, then moved away from him slightly, just enough to be able to look him in the eyes. He lowered his head and kissed his warrior princess passionately, which she enthusiastically returned. They pulled away from each other, the passion still between them, "I love you, too," Xena said, then continued to passionately kiss her found love.   
  
From outside, the sounds of metal armor hitting a marble floor could be heard. "Well, you mortals seem to be handling things pretty well, now that I've straightened everything out. Later!" Aphrodite stated flashing out of the mortal realm. "So, ya think we should go break up their little party?" Amarice asked. Gabrielle looked at her like she was crazy, "NO!" She yelled loudly. "Well, it's just," Amarice started, "I would like to stay an only child a little while longer. Call me crazy!" She finished sarcastically. "Amarice," the bard said, then wrinkled her nose, "Do you really think that's what they are doing?" She asked in a hushed voice. The young Amazon looked at her unbelievingly, "Duh! Or was I the only one that heard the armor hit the floor?" She yelled irritably. "Well, you never know, they could-" Gabrielle began, but was cut off by a male voice behind her, "Would you two relax! We were just getting a bit more comfortable. Nothing happened!" Both Gabrielle and Amarice turned to see Ares and Xena standing in the temple doorway, in normal leather, with no armor on. "I tried to tell you," the Amazon Queen stated in a little voice. Amarice glared at her, "Shut-Up," she replied harshly. "RELAX!" Xena ordered, laughing a little.   
  
It started to rain, so all six, including the horses, went into the temple. "I'm sorry, but I don't exactly like residing with horses. If it's okay with everyone, I'll just transport them to my stable," Ares stated. At Xena's approval, the horses were gone, leaving only their large deposits on the temple floor. "Hey, dad, I think you forgot a few things," Amarice said cruelly. Ares rolled his eyes and muttered something rude about children under his breath, then stated, "No, I didn't. Will it to go away and it will be gone." Amarice wrinkled her nose, then began to concentrate on the droppings going outside. The next thing everyone saw was the horses poop floating out the door. Everyone burst out in laughter. They young Demi-Goddess opened her eyes, "WHAT?!?" She asked, mad that everyone was laughing at her. "Very good job, for your first time, that is," Ares said gently. She smiled then asked, "Why is everyone laughing at me, if I did a good job?" Xena decided to speak up, "Instead of it disappearing, it floated outside," she explained, still laughing. Amarice couldn't help but smile a little herself, "Well, hey, it was my first time," she said defensively. "That's right and we'll keep working on it. You'll be doing fine in no time," Ares said in a fatherly tone that made everyone start laughing again.   
  
After a few minutes, Gabrielle broke the laughter, "I hate to be the spoil-sport and all, but I'm starving," she said as everyone started straightening up. "What else is new?" Xena asked sarcastically, but at the bards irritated look added, "Gabrielle, you are always starving." Gabrielle looked offended, "Well excuse me, but I didn't have lunch today and it's dinner time," she wined. "Okay, okay, we'll find some food," the warrioress said, while looking at Ares and batting her eyes. Amarice and Gabrielle mimicked her actions. "WHAT?!? Xena you know that I can't cook!" He said in an exasperated tone. Xena sighed, "True, but you are a god. Can't you just make food appear for us?" She replied sweetly. "Yah and what if I don't want to?" He asked her challengingly. Xena smiled, "That doesn't matter, because you do want to give us food. Even if you didn't, I can hunt in the rain, Amarice is quite capable to building a fire in your temple, and Gabrielle can always cook," she explained. Ares looked worried, then gave in, "Okay, okay, no fires in the temple and you aren't going out in the rain." With that a feast of roast quail, deer, and berries appeared on a table. Gabrielle looked shocked, then began to eat, "Well, I'm impressed!" She said excitedly. At her announcement Xena and Amarice dug into the feast as well. Amarice looked up from her meal and said, "Dad, why don't you eat some of this it's pretty good." Xena and the young bard looked at him and nodded in agreement. "Fine, you guys win. I'll eat," he replied defeatedly. "Well, no one is forcing you to or anything. I'll eat it all if you don't want any," Gabrielle said playfully, with a mouthful of deer. "I said I'd eat," he replied again. "Touchy! And here it was I was under the impression that only women went through PMS," Amarice said thoughtfully. Everyone laughed and Ares gave her an extremely dirty look. After eating, everyone fell asleep, exhausted by the days activity and feast. 


	5. Chapter 5

Xena woke up the next morning to the sun beating down on her. She remembered falling asleep in Ares' temple, but as she looked around, she could see that she was outside and far away from the temple. She nudged Amarice with her foot, who sprung awake, ready for a fight. "What? Who? Where? When?" She asked quickly. Xena smiled, "At ease. Do you know how we got here or where here is?" She asked her daughter. The young girl looked at her surroundings, confused, "I thought we were in dad's temple," she replied, still confused. "Yah, me too. I can here a stream, it can't be too far away. I'll go get some fish, maybe trout, haven't had that in awhile. You wake Gabby up and get everything ready to cook the fish," Xena ordered. "Okay," Amarice said. Xena started to leave, then said, "Oh, and Amarice, Be Nice. You know that Gabrielle isn't a morning person." The girl wined and reluctantly nodded.   
  
Xena waded into the lake in only the shift that she wore under her leather armor. Annoyance crossed her face, "Ares show yourself. You've been watching me ever since I woke up," she said. "Actually I watched you all night," he replied coming into full view. "Ares why is that I fell asleep in your temple, but awoke in the woods?" She asked reasonably. Ares waded out to her and said, "I figured you didn't really want to stay in my temple, so when it stopped raining I transported you guys to a small clearing." She slapped him across the face and yelled, "Look, Ares, when I said that I loved you, I meant it. Why would you think that I wouldn't want to be with you?" Ares was severely shocked at her violent reaction. Still in shock he replied, "I figured you didn't really mean it. That you were trying to calm me down or something." This made Xena even madder, she slapped him again, then turned her back on him. He disappeared, then reappeared directly in front of her. Seeing that words didn't calm her down, he leaned forward and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Xena's heart melted and she leaned into him, both entangling themselves in the others' body.   
  
They pulled apart at the sound of Amarice's voice, "Hello... I see why you wanted to go to the lake. I'll leave you two alone, I think." Both the god and the mortal turned to look at the retreating Demi-Goddess. Xena glanced over at Ares, then dunked him under the water. He came up sputtering, "What was that for?" She calmly responded, "You were giving me that little lustful look. So, I decided what better way to get it off your face, than to dunk you." He raised his eyebrows a little, "Look, Xena, about transporting you and all, I'm really sorry. It's just you and me together, it seemed way to good to be true," he said moving close to her again. She smiled sweetly, then once again dunked him. "What this time?" He asked her, surprised at her response to his apology. "You were giving me that look again," she explained, half laughing. Then she passionately kissed him, slowly pulling away and then, said, "Apology accepted." At hearing this Ares pulled her into a gentle embrace with a demanding kiss.   
  
The sound of an irritated bard separated them, "Xena, me and Amarice are-... Holly Hera! I didn't realize you two were getting into it," she said, then turned to leave. "We'll be there with breakfast in a few minutes," Xena said to the retreating form of her friend. When the pair walked into the camp they had quite a surprise waiting for them. "Hi Xena," Hercules and Iolaus said cheerfully. Hercules grabbed her arm and harshly asked, "What is he doing here?" Xena was angered by this, "Look, Herc, we're in love and there is nothing you can do about it, so shut-up and get used to it quick or leave," she said meanly, jerking away from him and going to sit down by the God of War. "So, what are you two doing here, anyway?" Amarice asked rudely. Hercules answered the question, "Actually, Iolaus and Gabrielle have something to tell us." All eyes were glued on the two sidekicks, "Well..." Xena started impatiently. Gabrielle shrugged, "Well, we're engaged," she replied happily. Everyone went into shock and Iolaus put his arm around his fiance', "Nice way to tell them. Although, I think they took it rather well," he whispered in her ear. She laughed slightly.   
  
Xena shook herself out of her momentary shock, "That's great! When did you two decide to get married?" She asked excitedly. Iolaus laughed, "Actually I purposed not long before she was killed. When she came back I was dead, then you two were dead. Joxer told us that you two had been resurrected and we set out to find you," he explained. "WOW," Amarice gasped. "So, blondy, where are you and the little pest going to settle down?" Ares asked sarcastically. The bard smiled, "Potidaea," she announced. "I'm sure your family will be happy to have you close by," the warrior replied, slightly sad. Hercules asked, "When's the wedding?" The bride-to-be shrugged, "As soon as possible," she answered. "GREAT!" Amarice exclaimed excitedly, then her face dropped, "But who will I travel with?" She asked. Everyone started to laugh and she snapped into a defensive mode, "No, first Gabby settles down, then mom, and no offense, but I'm not traveling with you Uncle Herc," she explained disgustedly. Hercules looked away shyly and said, "Actually, I'm engaged to Morrigan. I met her in Eirre, we plan to live there." She sighed heavily, "See? This is what I'm talking about!" Once again everyone started laughing. The young Amazon got irritated and started to huff out of camp. "Man! Cool down, kido! And you talk about me," Xena said still slightly laughing. "Fine mother!" Came the reply from the irritated girl. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was dinner time when Amarice told her parents what she was planning on doing. "Look, mom, dad, I'm going back to the Amazons," she explained quietly. Ares and Xena were taken aback, "Why?" They asked slowly. She gave them a look that obviously meant duh, then answered, "Well, Aunt Gabby is settling down with Iolaus, Uncle Herc is going to Eirre, and it's pretty obvious that you two would like to be alone and maybe settle down too. So, I'm going back to the Amazons until my powers are fully matured, then I plan to travel around Greece and other places helping people in need of the assistance of a Demi-Goddess. Who knows, maybe I'll meet a nice guy and settle down, too." Ares replied to her answer saying, "Amarice, you are our daughter and we would like you to stick around. You know, be a family." The young girl was horrified by this, "No way! Not after what I saw earlier at the lake. Besides, I'll come and visit, as long as I know where to find you guys," she said reassuringly. "When are you leaving?" Xena asked quietly. Her daughter looked down, "As soon as possible. Uncle Hercules volunteered to take me to the Amazon camp, anyway, with Ephiny's death, Gabby wants me to become the next Queen," she replied quietly. Xena nodded and looked away. At that Amarice and Hercules started off on their journey to the Amazons. "She's gone," Xena said wistfully, "My baby's gone." Ares looked at her, a little worried, "Children always leave and she is far from being a baby," he said gently. She glanced up at him and smiled, "I know, but she's the closest thing I have to a baby," she said, holding back tears. Ares put his arms around her and held her while she cried. 


	7. Epilogue

A few days later Iolaus and Gabrielle had their wedding, then left for Potidaea. Then, a few months after that Xena and Ares settled down. Then, much to everyone's amazement word came from Amarice, that she had gotten married to a sweet village boy and was now pregnant. Xena became a the Goddess of Desire when she found out from The Fates that she and Gabrielle were also pregnant. In the end everyone got what they wanted and with them being at peace with each other and the other gods, the world was also a much more peaceful place to live. There was now a kinder, more gentler God of War. Everyone was happy in the end. 


End file.
